titlecomingsoon
by Stormeth Lionheart
Summary: spoilers for long shadows, jsyk. oh looky it's a fanfic about hawk and ash's alliance thing. right now it's a draft that i'm making up as i go along, so bear with me. it could contain yaoi, or, much more likely, extreme suggestiveness, so BEWARE.
1. thisisaPROLOGUE

An icy breeze swept over the silent lake while the silhouette of a cat crept toward the shore. A dark tabby sat, waiting for his visitor, as cold and still as a statue.

"So you came," mewed the tabby icily. "You took your time. I was just about to leave."

"Of course I did." the gray cat replied. "You promised to help me achieve my greatest dream. How could I turn such an offer down?"

"Ashfur, you would be surprised how most cats treat me. I'm halfClan, and my father was a murderer. That's why I chose you. You seem like a smart, good cat, and I would be happy to help you realise your dream."

Ashfur clawed the ground nervously. _There must be some catch. He's the son of Tigerstar, for StarClan's sake! Why would he want to help me?_ "Hawkfrost—" He begun.

The dark tabby interrupted, his ice-blue eyes glittering. "Ah, you must be wondering why I would help you. What do I have to gain? Now, listen closely, and all will become clear."


	2. hii'mCHAPTERONE

The pale gray tom padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picked up a vole and dragged it aside to eat. _Hawkfrost's plan is clever, but should I trust him? The outcome will be great, and he seems trustworthy enough now, but you never know… I don't know what to believe._

"Do you mind if I join you?" Cloudtail asked, breaking Ashfur's chain of thoughts.

"Oh! Uh, sure." He replied. Usually he would be glad to see his friend, but he wanted to think things through without company. "So, um, how's the ShadowClan border? No more intruders, I hope."

"It was fine. Those mangy crowfood eaters know better than to invade on our territory now. We taught them a lesson they won't forget last time."

Cloudtail sensed his friend didn't want to talk, and the two cats sat and ate in an awkward silence until they were interrupted by a distressed yowl from across the camp.

"My kit! Berrykit, Berrykit, where are you!"

"I better go look for Berrykit. Want to come?" Cloudtail said, finishing off his sparrow and standing.

"No thanks. Have fun." Ashfur replied, relieved for the distraction, but the white tom had already left.

Ashfur stared distantly into the clearing, thoughts forming clearly in his mind. _I will do it._

The gray tom crept stealthily across the den, careful not to wake his Clanmates. _I have to accept. This is the best thing that has happened to me since…_His thoughts trailed off. _And what Hawkfrost said about…you would assume it was just flattery, but it seemed like there was something more…_Ashfur shook his head clear of thoughts. He had spent all day thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. He could spend all the time in the world pondering Hawkfrost's words, and still not reach a clear conclusion. _I know I will regret it if I don't go. I have to do it._

Ashfur slipped out of the forest and padded out to the shore. There was no sign of the large dark tabby. Uneasiness prickled the ThunderClan cat's pelt. _Was it a trap? Are Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw lying in wait, ready to pounce?_ His blue eyes began to flicker around the clearing, searching for a sign of the larger cat.

"Hello, Ashfur." A deep voice snarled coldly.

"H-Hawkfrost?" Ashfur replied, subconsciously shrinking back. _I knew I shouldn't have come. No descendant of Tigerstar can be trusted._ "W-What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want many things; power, respect—but that's not what you meant, was it?" Hawkfrost said, slinking out from the shadows. "You want to know why I'm here. But isn't that obvious? Come on Ashfur, I thought you were smarter than that."

The gray cat avoided Hawkfrost's icy leer. _I can't back down like this! _Ashfur straightened himself defiantly, fur bristling. "I will fight if I have to. I don't care who else is with you, I—"

Hawkfrost let out a purr of amusement as a slight smirk played on his lips. "Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. I don't want to hurt you; I want to help you."

_I was right!_ Relief washed over Ashfur. "So you meant it?" Ashfur realised what he had just done and embarrassment flushed through him. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it like that, I just—"

"No, that's fine, Ashfur. It shows me that you are brave and think ahead. Yes, you were wrong, but that doesn't matter. They are good qualities to have." Hawkfrost growled smoothly, the grin still on his lips. "Now, about my offer…?"

There was a powerful air about Hawkfrost that somewhat intimidated the smaller cat. _Appear strong, there's no reason to be afraid. _"I accept your offer."

"I am happy to hear that. You will help me, and in return, I will help you."

Ashfur padded into the ThunderClan camp. _I wasn't gone for long,_ he thought. _No cat should notice. _Exhaustion had been crept into his limbs on his way back from his meeting with Hawkfrost, and right now the only thing on his mind was rest_._ He curled into an empty nest, and waited for sleep to wash over him.

"Ashfur! Wake up! It's almost sunhigh!" He opened his eyes to see Rainwhisker shaking him awake. "You're needed on a patrol."

The gray tom lifted his head and looked around. All the nests around him were empty. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" He yowled in embarrassment. It had been a few sunrises since he had accepted Hawkfrost's offer, and their nightly meetings were greatly affecting his sleep.

"Believe me, we tried, you lazy furball. Now hurry up and go! We're about to leave without you." The dark gray warrior mewed as he walked out of the den.

Ashfur followed him into the clearing. _I've had more than enough sleep, yet I feel as if I didn't sleep at all last night. _Shaking his head to clear his mind, the tom padded over to where Brambleclaw, Rainwhisker and Sandstorm were waiting. He glanced at the large tabby tom. _Thanks to your brother, I am able to get what I most desire._

"You're finally awake." Cloudtail meowed impatiently. "Let's get going."

The group set off toward the ShadowClan border, Brambleclaw in the lead, Sandstorm and Cloudtail following closely, and Ashfur trailing behind, deep in thought. _I hope Hawkfrost is right;. Tigerstar is a very picky cat. I never wanted power, but I suppose I'll take it._

"Ashfur, are you okay? You seem tired. Your wounds aren't still bothering you, are they?" Sandstorm mewed anxiously, cutting into the gray warrior's thoughts. "You were thrashing around in your sleep all night last night. Why don't you go see Leafpool?"

"But—"

"We'll be fine. You should go," mewed Brambleclaw, shooting Ashfur a questioning glance.

Brambleclaw had been treating Ashfur carefully for the last few moons since the badger attack. _I feel sorry for you,_ the tom thought as he headed back towards the camp. _You deserve better than that worthless she-cat._

"Back so soon?" Leafpool asked as Ashfur entered her den. "What's wrong?"

"Sandstorm said I looked tired, and to come and see you. But I'm fine, trust me."

"She's right, you have seemed tired recently. Go and get some rest, and if you don't feel better tomorrow, come see me."

"Thanks, Leafpool."

He padded over to the warriors den, passing Squirrelflight. It had been moons since she had last tried to speak to him. '_Ashfur, this will never work out. My heart lies with Brambleclaw. I'm sorry_.' Her words of betrayal echoed in his mind.

_You no longer matter to me, faithless traitor._ The gray warrior thought._ You think I'm shallow enough to only hate Brambleclaw, but I don't. I have no quarrel with him. I hate _you,_ Squirrelflight; I will never understand what I saw in you._ His blue eyes glittered with malicious anticipation. _But I _will_ get my revenge. Be patient, Squirrelflight, your part in our plan will come._


End file.
